


In these waters - prequel

by moor



Series: In these waters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to stop meeting like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these waters - prequel

Evening out her breathing, Sakura clenched her jaw as she felt his presence at her side.

 

“This is getting to be a bad habit,” she murmured under her breath.

 

“Hn.”

 

He kept pace with her as they hurried down the darkened corridors, his cloak making nary a sound as they passed closed doorways and leapt over debris that had been left behind to slow their pursuit.

 

She was silent as they gave chase, as the stone floor beneath their feet began its incline, as the sound of their quarry ahead grew louder with each meter they gained. Sakura’s lips sharpened into a smile, and she hurried faster, her focus zooming in on the struggling captive she’d come to retrieve.

 

“The one on the left is known for her ninjutsu. The one on the right has a passable level of genjutsu mastery.”

 

“Huh?” Sakura glanced at Itachi, only to find his red eyes staring at her as he ran. Her heart skipped as fear  travelled down her spine, and a tingling shivered through her belly.

 

He gave her the faintest smirk before he launched forward and ahead of her, taking on the rear guards who followed the kidnappers.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura watched as he cleared a path for her.

 

Like some kind of mass-murdering gentleman shinobi.

 

With a low rumble in her throat, Sakura followed on his heels, sweeping past him to collect the two young children who’d been abducted. She felt a quick push from behind, a calm stroke down her back that bordered on intimate as it propelled her towards the exit light she saw ahead of them. 

 

Lunging forward she exploded out of the hideaway, eager to put as much distance between herself and the threats behind her.

 

One threat in particular.

 

* * *

 

 

It was very late when Sakura closed the door to her room at the inn behind her. The children returned safe and sound to their families, she withdrew and headed for Konoha. The crescent moon gifted little light through the window, but it was enough to see her curtains flutter.

 

The butterflies in her stomach took note.

 

“When do you need to be on the road in the morning?”

 

Her throat went dry at the low, patient voice.

 

Wetting her lips, Sakura put her bag by the closet and reached behind her.

 

Swallowed.

 

Flipped the lock and set the deadbolt.

 

“Not for a while.”

 

A warm breath broke over the crook of her neck, and a body of sinew and steel pressed into her from behind.

 

“How fortunate,” he breathed, lips to the shell of her ear.

 

Like a dance they moved at his direction until he had turned her fully. The back of her knees bumped into the bed frame as her hand skimmed his long, silky hair and cupped his cheek; his black eyes bore into hers.

 

“You are not injured?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. His hands gripped her sides, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of her flank beneath her shirt.

 

“No,” she said, her fingertips glowing with chakra, already delving into his pathways to restore and renew him, touching him inside, from his head to his toes. “You?”

 

His low moan of appreciation was not quite stifled, teasing a gentle smile from her lips. He leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Hn.”

 

She didn’t fail to notice how needy his questing fingers became after that, however.

 

“Anything I can do to help?” she asked, turning so she pressed her lips against his ear this time.

 

She startled in his grasp when she felt another set of hands smooth down her shoulders, then back up again. On her now bare shoulders she felt Itachi press a smile and trail of butterfly kisses towards her throat. The second pair of hands moved to the front of her shirt and unbuttoned her tunic, revealing an inch of her bindings at a time.

 

“Clone?” she asked, pulse fluttering in her throat. Her healing chakra faded as her fingers curled.

 

“Hn,” he said sounding very pleased she had caught on. The clone behind her pulled her tunic off before moving on to her bindings with his teeth and lips. Sakura gasped when he kissed and licked her spine. She relaxed against him, letting them have their way.

 

The first Itachi pulled her closer, kneading her sides and stroking her back while the other Itachi began humming, pressing himself into her backside and angling her hips as if to dance and grind into him. At some point her skirt and shorts disappeared. Desire building, her grip digging into Itachi’s cloak, she tugged it from his shoulders, followed by his arm braces, yanking off his mesh shirt and loose trousers. He had already disposed of his wrist and leg bindings.

 

The second clone pulled back slightly to kiss down her spine again, his fingers slipping into the sides of her panties and slide them down her legs. Remaining crouched, he massaged her legs and inner thighs, until Sakura moaned when she felt him kissing her intimately, just as the original Itachi delved his tongue between her lips.

 

Closing her eyes, Sakura let go of Itachi’s shoulders long enough to perform the jutsu every kunoichi learned early; as such she missed the flicker of emotion in his eyes, feeling only his warm, steady hands closing over hers when she finished, bringing them to his lips to press a kiss to them.

 

“May I?” he asked, releasing them to run his fingers down, down her chest, down her belly, down, down, down, testing her waters and finding her more than ready from all his attentions. 

 

“Yes,” she said, unsurprised when the clone lifted her, supporting her as Itachi spread her knees and joined with her, lowering them both to the bed. He leaned back as she bore down on him and kissed him, swallowing his groan of pleasure. This was what home felt like. Home, comfort, promise and everything in between. Pressure building, Sakura couldn’t contain the whimpering in her throat when she felt hands reaching up, reaching in, reaching around—

 

White lights exploded behind her eyes.

 

“Happy six month anniversary,” said Itachi with another kiss, making his first movements inside her as she arched and trembled around him. Behind her the clone maneuvered himself and—

 

Gasping Itachi’s name, Sakura’s head fell back, her fists tight in the bed sheets. Again. _Already?_

 

“Ngh!” was all Sakura could reply.

 

With a smirk, Itachi began as he meant to continue. 

 

With purpose and determination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, a prequel for you!... possibly one of several... maybe


End file.
